


With Help

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I am positive Levi is gonna make Hanji get eaten, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sickfic, Sweet, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month has past since Eren is pregnant and is still sick. He gets a visit from his friends, but what does Hanji do when Eren is sick and wants to "check up on him"? Sequel to With care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Help

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I thought I couldn't have time for today! I had so much home work that I thought I couldn't make a fanfic foday, but I did! So anyway, I kinda did errors on this because I am in a hurry, so sorry! I will update it later on, but enjoy!

A month has past, and Eren was still not feeling well. Despite the nausea, morning sickness, and vomiting, it was hard for him to stay awake, especially Levi if Eren was awake due to his mood swings and food cravings. The children were at school today, so they weren't here until they leave school at 2:30 P.M, but get home around 2:50 since they walked all the way there for 20 minutes with Justain and Albert. Time from time, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Historia, and Erwin would check on them to see if everything is alright. As for Hanji and Moblit, wwwweeeellllll......  
\------------  
*ding dong* "Shit, what is it? I'll be back Eren." Levi said as he gave Eren a bucket to vomit. Levi went downstairs and opened the door. "Hi Levi! We are checking on Eren!" Hanji said as the door opened. She came in and Moblit came in as well with medical tools and such in a bag. "What the heck are those for?" Levi pointed at the bag. "Well they-" Moblit said before Hanji cut him off "Medicines! hehe." Levi gave a distrusted face but goes with it. He leads them to his and Eren's room. "Hi Eren! We came to check on you!" Hanji exclaimed, aciddentaly waking Eren up. "Oh sorry!" She apologized. Levi swore she saw a small smile on her face. "What is she trying to do here?" Levi thought. He looked at the bag once more and whispered to Moblit. "What's in the bag?" He asked. Moblit whispered back, "Syringes, and a medicine that calms someone down. She might be doing testing on Eren, but I wasn't told." This made Levi instantly grabbing Hanji's ear. "OW WHAT IS THAT'S FOR?!" "For trying to fucking test my husband you damn fucking four eyes." Hanji instantly sputtered and was instantly dragged down, leaving Moblit to do the ACTUAL check up. "Well Eren, another month of sickness and you will be all better." Moblit said. "Good. Thanks Moblit." Eren said. "No problem, now excuse me while I get Hanji out of trouble." That was too late, because Hanji was running away from dogs that were after her because Levi put bacon and dog food in her clothes. "Oh well." Moblit sighed. Levi went back up to Eren and kissed him. "Feel better soon." "I know, I love you Levi." "I love you too Eren."


End file.
